The Second Book of Clow
by Daine Yuy
Summary: AU, sort of. Sakura and Syaoran have captured all the Clow Cards, but a new book (and it's guardian, who's an omen of death named Ceres) has appeared. Please read and Reveiw. Might have some swearing and or violence in the next chapters, but the first is
1. Default Chapter

Hello! I hope you enjoy this fan fiction. Just to remind you all, it's slight AU and there will be S+S, and maybe some E+T, if I can figure out how to get Eriol into this story. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter One: Sakura and the Second Book of Clow~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What's going on here?' thought Sakura Kinomoto. 'Is this a dream?' In her dream, there was only a blue book, with a girl about her age on the cover. Sakura felt a chill as she read the books title-The Clow. 'How could this be! I captured all the cards already didn't I?' She looked at the book, and saw that it was opening. Blue-backed cards flew out and disappeared. The cover of the book started to glow, and all of a sudden, the girl came out from the cover. She had chocolate-colored hair and amber eyes. 'Just like Syaoran's.' She realized. The girl's outfit was strange. She wore a blue cap, similar to Syaoran's only it had silver details and cream-colored stones on the sides. Her out fit was almost identical to Syaoran's as well. Except that hers was blue where his was green, silver where his was yellow and light purple where his was orange. She even had the same black and white symbol on the front. She was staring at Sakura. 'Who are you?' said Sakura in her dream. And then, it was over, and Sakura was treated to both her alarm clock going off and Kero yelling at her to wake up. She yelled and jumped out of bed, not giving the dream another thought.  
  
**At school**  
  
Sakura sighed. She hated geometry. But then again, there was a very good reason she had signed up for this class. Syaoran. They had agreed to call each other by their first names a while ago. Plus, it was the only class where neither Tomoyo could video tape them or where Meilin could make a fuss. Not like there was any thing to tape or fuss about. Sakura liked their friendship far too much to risk losing him just in case they didn't get along as a couple. And she didn't even know if he liked her back. Oh well. Toya wouldn't let him within three feet of her anyways. She looked at him and blushed, oh so slightly. And then she remembered her dream.   
  
Syaoran Li was paying attention to the class, but then he looked over at Sakura. She was so exquisite, like the flower she was named for. He looked a bit more, then turned back to the teacher, thinking about how he wished that she would be his for all of time. But she didn't love him, he was sure. How could she love him after all? She always treated him like a friend and nothing more. He sighed and returned his attention to the teacher. Just then, Sakura sent him a note. It read: (Syaoran, I had a very weird prophecy dream last night. Please meet Tomoyo and I at our usual spot. - Sakura). She was watching him, waiting for his reply. He nodded, and was presented with a small smile from Sakura.  
  
**At Lunch Time**  
  
Sakura sat down underneath a sakura tree with Tomoyo. She hoped that Syaoran remembered that this was hers and Tomoyo's usual spot. Sure enough, there he was, with Meilin in tow. She smiled and waved. He nodded and he and Meilin walked over and sat down. "So Sakura-chan, are you going to tell us your dream now?" asked Tomoyo. "Hai, Tomoyo-chan. In my dream I saw a blue book with a girl about my age on the cover. I couldn't see the title of the book at first, but then I was able to read the title." She paused for a minute to take a breath, and continued. "The book was called The Clow. And then, it opened. All of these blue-backed Clow Cards flew out and then the girl came out of the cover, like Kero-chan did. She had dark brown hair, like yours Syaoran and amber eyes. She had on a battle outfit from the Li clan too. Except hers were light blue, silver and light purple. Do you know her Syaoran? And I thought that we had captured all the Clow Cards already? Syaoran?" She had said his name because he was staring off into space. Meilin was too. And then Meilin started laughing. "Ohhhh Kinomoto, are you ever screwed! That was Ceres, and she's an omen of death! Did you look her in the eye Kinomoto? Because if you did, kiss this world good-bye!" And then she laughed some more. "Oh no! Li-kun is that true?" said a very upset Tomoyo. "Hai." Was all he could say back. "Oh no! Sakura-chan!" and Tomoyo started hugging Sakura and crying. Meilin was smirking, and then, seeing Sakura's terrified face, she stopped smirking and asked the dumbest question of all time: "You are joking, right Kinomoto?" "No." was Sakura's terrified answer. Just then, Syaoran sighed. "Meilin, you know that looking Ceres in the eye won't kill you. It improves your chances of, but you only die if you speak to her. Did you speak at all during the vision?" Sakura only nodded. "SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled Tomoyo, hugging Sakura tighter. Just then, a shadow fell on the group. "Hello Sakura, Syaoran. How is my favorite card-capturing duo?" said a cheerful Kaho Mitzuki, who had often helped the duo while they were capturing cards. "I thought that you all would be happy, seeing as you've captured all the cards." Syaoran gave her a look and then said, "Sakura had a prophetic dream last night. She saw a second Book of Clow, with Ceres on the front. The cards in that book were released, and Ceres came out and presented herself to Sakura. And yes, Sakura did talk in the dream." Mitzuki-sensei thought that over and said, "What did you say to her Sakura? Ceres has her moods. Did you insult her or were you kind or were you just clueless?" "I just asked her who she was." Sakura said haltingly. "Well, cheer up. I doubt that she's going to kill you. If you had freaked out and started babbling about death, she would have killed you already. She dislikes being called an ill omen. If you see her, just treat her like you would any normal person. All right?" every one just nodded, and Tomoyo hugged Sakura very, very, hard.  
  
**Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Meilin are walking home after school**  
  
"So what will we do if we run into Ceres, Syaoran?" whimpered Meilin. "Like Mitzuki-sensei said, Meilin. We just treat her like a normal person." Said a very exasperated Syaoran. Meilin just nodded. All of a sudden, one of their classmates ran across the road, sobbing. She then ran down the sidewalk and into Syaoran. "I'm sorry!" she said in between sobs. The hair on the back of Sakura's neck stood up. She was sensing a Clow Card from her classmate, Kasumi! "Syaoran. I'm sensing a Clow Card from her." She whispered. He nodded and grabbed Kasumi. She was too busy sobbing to care.   
"The key which hides the power of the dark  
Show your true form before me!  
I, Sakura command you under our contract!  
Release!"  
Her staff came out. It was a bird-headed thing with pink and gold and white. "Clow Card! Show yourself!" she shouted. Instantly, Kasumi collapsed and the Clow Card showed it's true form. It was a woman, with a sad face and dressed in a simple gown. The dress was blue and the woman was a darker blue. "Hoe? This card looks almost sad." Sakura said. The card made no move to attack; it just stood there and cried.   
"Clow Card!  
Return to the shape you were meant to be in!  
Sad Card!"  
Nothing happened. And then, they heard laughing. "So this is the famed Cardcaptor Sakura and her posse. My, my, well Sakura, you're not going to catch any of these new Cards with that." Syaoran detected movement. Before anyone could react, he did a flying kick towards what ever was moving. He managed to hit . . . Ceres! He pulled back, staring. Meilin started to whine, but stopped herself in time. Ceres was looking at him with narrowed eyes. "Syaoran Li. My goodness, you are protective of your little cherry blossom, aren't you, little wolf? I like that anyone else from your clan would have been asking for forgiveness and not to be killed. Poor things." She was regarding him and then she turned to Sakura and she . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ohhhh I'm evil! 0.~ Don't worry, I'll tell you what happens-next chapter! Just wait a few days, I'll have the next chapter up soon. And pretty, pretty please review. Otherwise, I don't wanna write because I think that nobody's reading. So please **makes puppy eyes to rival Sakura's** Please!  



	2. Chapter Two

Hi

Hi! I know that all of you are just dying so . . . on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Two~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

. . . she bowed. Syaoran reeled in shock. Ceres was _bowing_ to Sakura. He then heard a familiar sound, and it was just as he thought, Tomoyo was taping the whole thing. "It is a honor to meet you, Cardcaptor Sakura. Keroberos has guided you well. But now, it is my turn to guide you. Your magical powers have opened the Second Book of Clow. You must capture these new cards. However, my master Clow Reed chose something different for these cards. They are human emotions. The card right there is the Sad Card, like you called it. There is also the Happy Card and many others. I must warn you, these cards will try to act upon you and your friends, and so you must learn to really listen to your heart. Well, that's my spiel. So, you need a new wand. Cuz trust me, you won't catch anything with that, like I said." She was pointing to Sakura's bird-headed wand. She took a deep breath and chanted:

"_The time is now!_

_Destinies are chosen!_

_Now, my master,_

_Grant your Cardcaptor a key_

_To all of her emotions,_

_From beyond your grave!_

_Release!_"

The magical Clow circle appeared underneath her, and light blue ribbons swirled around her, growing in number. They all gathered around Ceres' left hand and, with a flick of her wrist, sent the ribbons towards Sakura's wand. The ribbons turned pink when they got near Sakura and wrapped around her wand. The ribbons disappeared and Sakura was holding a wand that had a small clear ball on top, with a gold crescent moon in the middle, and wings on both sides of the ball. The shaft was pink, with gold key-like prongs on the bottom. "Kwaii!" shouted Tomoyo. Sakura only sighed. Syaoran was relieved that Ceres wasn't going to kill them, while Meilin stewed over all this. "I have to go now, Sakura, but you'll see me soon. And, by the way, you all can call me Cere-Cere, if you like! Bye!" and with that, Ceres disappeared in a ripple of magic.Just then, the Sad Card decided that now would be a good time to run. Sakura simply faced it, and raised her wand. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, a spell formed to seal it.

"_Card of Sorrow,_

_I have felt you before!_

_Now return to the form that you were before!_

_Sad Card!_

_Return!_"

The Clow Card returned to its original form, looking like all the other cards she had sealed except for the border was a silvery-gray color and the back was light blue. Sakura sighed and then remembered that it was her turn to do dinner. "Hoe! I'm late!" she shouted as she ran to her house. Every body else just sweat dropped.

**Sakura's room, After Dinner**

"NANI!?" yelled one surprised guardian beast. "You opened the second book? And its guardian is none other than Ceres! And the gaki didn't get him self killed? And the she-gaki didn't croak either? Oh, man, Sakura, this is serious. The fact that you opened the second book means that your magic is stronger than I thought. Also, since Cere-Cere didn't kill you means that she likes you. Either that, or it means that she can't kill you. I don't know a lot about these cards, Sakura. You'll have to rely on Cere-Cere for support."

"Kero-chan, why are you calling her Cere-Cere? Does that mean you know her? Mitzuki-sensei acted like she knew her too. Hoe!"

"Relax, Sakura. Yes, I know her. And so does Kaho. If Cere-Cere wants, she'll tell you how she knows us, but don't push the subject. All that magic has affected her personality or else she wouldn't have killed people like she did."

"All right, Kero-chan, good night." Mumbled Sakura as she drifted off to sleep. Kero stayed awake longer than she did, simply staring at the moon. 'You don't know how much meeting Cere-Cere will change your life, Sakura. But please, Cere-Cere, keep Sakura and her friends safe." He spent the night like that, staring at the moon and reminiscing about the past. 

**Flash Back**

"You clumsy girl! Opening the book like that! It's not like you can read any way!" The sounds of flesh striking flesh could be heard. "You are beautiful, even if you are a servant. Tell you what, wench, if you serve me tonight, I won't tell Master Reed what you have done. Does that sound like a deal?" "Never, you goddamn vulture! But still, it's not like I have to worry about any _consequences_ from being your little love-slave. And it's not because I have a charm to prevent such things!" the servant, young and female sounded frightened and angry at the same time. "Insolent bitch!" the man snarled. More sounds of flesh hitting flesh could be heard, and then he chanted something and the girl could be heard screaming. All was silent. Then, the listening guardian beast surprised himself by growling out, "Leave the girl alone! Go to your own wife if you want that! And you had better be prepared for when Master Reed hears of this!" after that, the man scampered away, leaving the unconscious girl in his wake. The guardian beast walked up and whispered "Hey, are you all right? Wake up! He's gone now!" she did nothing, only moaned. He sat down near her, to protect her until his master came.

**End Flash Back**

"Hoe! I'm late again!" Sakura dashed out of the house, determined not to be late. She roller bladed super-fast, not even slowing down when she neared Toya and Yukito. She rushed all the way to school, stopping only to take off her roller blades. She ran to class, passing her teacher half way. She ran into class, and sat down in her seat. "Ohio, Sakura-chan." Said Tomoyo, "I see that you are not late. That is very wonderful!" she smiled, and Sakura saw that the teacher had just entered the room. "Now boys and girls," he said in a whiny voice, "I would like you to welcome a new exchange student. She was born here in Japan, and then went to America when she was eleven to live with her mother. Every one, please welcome Sara Tsusinko." A girl walked into the room. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meilin both nearly fell down from shock. The girl was Ceres; only she was wearing the school uniform. The white blouse made her hair seem darker, and the navy vest only served to make her eyes stand out. The navy skirt flared over trim, slender legs. Sakura heard many of the boys suggest what they would do with her, and she noticed that Cere-Cere fixed them with a glare that made them tremble. "You may sit next to Tomoyo. Tomoyo, raise your hand." Said the teacher. Tomoyo obliged and Cere-Cere sat next to her. 

**Lunch**

When Sakura and the others sat down for lunch, 'Sara' joined them. "Cere-Cere, what are you doing here?" asked Sakura, talking for everyone. "I'm here because your powers opened the book. If I milled around the streets, attention would be draw towards me. Going to school is perfect for my cover. Why aren't you eating? This is lunch time, right?" the quartet noticed that she had no food. "Cere-Cere, my dad made me plenty of food. Do you want some?" Sakura asked. "No. I don't need food to survive. No more than Keroberos needs it, yet he still eats. That is why he is forever eating. Because he can. I take it, by the looks on your faces, that he has not changed. Does he still have a sweet tooth?" they all just nodded. Cere-Cere seemed to smile at that. Meilin spotted Mitzuki-sensei coming towards them behind Cere-Cere, and before she could act, Cere-Cere beat her to it. 

"Hello Kaho. Still in love with numbers, I see. So tell me, what are you doing here?" Mitzuki-sensei blinked once and replied, "Nice to see you too, Cere-Cere. I was here to guide the Cardcaptor and her group, but now, I am simply teaching math to eager young minds." Cere-Cere got a dark look and muttered, "They sure are eager, but not for math and they _certainly_ don't have young minds." Mitzuki-sensei sighed and walked away.

**After School**

"Hey! Sakura!" yelled Cere-Cere. Sakura turned around and noticed that she was running to catch up with her. "Hai, Cere-Cere?" Cere-Cere stopped beside her and said, "May I come over to your house? I need help with all this homework. Especially history and math. Will you help me? Please? Besides, I want to see Keroberos as well." Sakura thought for a minute and decided that Toya or her father would mind. "Hai Cere-Cere, you may come." They continued on until they reached Sakura's house. 

"Come on, my room is this way." Said Sakura, "Do you want anything to eat? I've got some pudding in the fridge." Cere-Cere, not wanting to be rude, just nodded. Sakura smiled and pointed up the stairs. "My room is up the stairs and on the right. Kero-chan should be up there." Cere-Cere smiled and walked up the stairs. A minute later, Sakura heard Kero-chan yell "Cere-Cere!" and Cere-Cere's quiet replies. 

Sakura brought the pudding up, and Kero yelled in glee. Cere-Cere just rolled her eyes and took a pudding. While they were eating Cere-Cere wanted to find out more about the Cardcaptor and her friends. "So, Tomoyo likes to tape you capturing the cards, and Li was first your rival and then your ally and now he's your friend. And Meilin is Li's fiancé, but Li doesn't want to marry her, and she's hell-bent on marring him. And you and Li are deeply in love but are scared to tell each other your feelings because you like your friendship, plus, you don't think that he loves you but you're wrong because I saw him staring at you the whole time and turning red!" "NANI?! Sakura! The gaki? I thought that you could do better!" "Kero-chan! I am not in love with Syaoran! Cere-Cere you're as bad as Tomoyo!" Cere-Cere merely stared at Sakura and raised an eyebrow. Sakura, crumbling under the gaze, muttered, "All right, I really do love him. But admitting it isn't going to change the fact that he's going to marry Meilin. Besides, he doesn't love me." She was expecting Cere-Cere to make some sort of comment, but instead the guardian was just staring off into space, a mixture of sadness and bliss on her face. "Ceres! Snap out of it kiddo!" Kero yelled. "Nani?" she said, blinking. "Are you okay?" Kero continued, "Hai, I'm fine. Just remembering something, that's all. Sakura, you are being a baka. Tell him soon. Trust me on this one. He does love you. I know what love looks like. He might as well have the word lover-boy tattooed on his head. And a collar around his neck that reads: property of Sakura. And Keroberos, don't you _dare_ try and interfere with the relationship. Got it?" Kero nodded and Cere-Cere smiled. Well, now that the girl talk is over with, why don't we get started with our homework?"

**Half an hour later**

"Kaijuu! I'm home! And Yuki is here too!" yelled, who else, Toya. "Good afternoon, Sakura!" yelled Yuki. In her room, Sakura pulled on Cere-Cere's hand, to get her down stairs. Cere-Cere struggled at first, but then calmed down when they left Sakura's room. "I'm not a kaijuu, Toya. And we've got company. Sara, this is my older brother Toya. Toya, this is my friend Sara Tsusinko. She just transferred to my school from America." Cere-Cere bowed, murmuring, "Nice to meet you, Kinomoto." When she got up from the bow, Yuki bowed, saying "My name is Yukito Tsukishiro. Nice too meet you." Cere-Cere bowed, replying in kind. "Sakura, I have to go now. My father will get worried if I don't get home soon. It was nice to meet you two. See you tomorrow at school, Sakura." "Bye Sara. See you tomorrow!" Cere-Cere then walked out the door and headed 'home'. In reality, she was going to the park to rest in the branches of a nice tree. She fell asleep, dreaming of the lover that never was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's it. I was going to do another card, but I liked this ending better. Besides, I was getting writer's cramp (and block) so this seemed as a good as place to stop as any. Please review, because I tend to get discouraged if I think that no one is reading. So, even if you've never done it before, pick a pen name or something and fill out the big box, telling me what you thought. If you're paranoid like me, and don't want to give me your e-mail address, that's fine. I honestly don't care about your e-mail address. JUST REVIEW!! Bye now! 0.~

-Daine


End file.
